Heda & Wanheda
by Fandomsaremylife15
Summary: This is set at the beginning of season 3. Clarke is forced to go back to Camp Jaha because of her mother and when she goes back she discovers she's missed a lot of things. The Commander's 'old friend' Carter has an unpaid debt with Lexa. He will try to cause harm to both Lexa and Clarke and they will have to defend themselves which will bring them together more than before. Clexa!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story. I thought I should post it since the hundred started again. Also I felt happy so I wrote a new story :) I'm going to my first concert in about a month (Ed Sheeran yayyyyyyyy) so I'm excited. Also I'm sorry if I didn't post a chapter on my Glee story. I've been really busy with school. So I hope you enjoy :) :) :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Wanheda. The Commander of death. Skai Prisa. Sky Princess. Many names were given to her. But she was just Clarke: the girl who drew what she pictured earth would be like when she was still a prisoner on the Ark. Back then, she knew who she was. But now she wasn't so sure anymore, all she knew that she'd killed hundreds of people. Sure, it was for the purpose of saving her friends, but that still didn't give her the right to do it.

 _You ended someone's life_ she recalled the words she had said to Charlotte when she killed Wells.

 _Did you even stop to think about it?_ she had said angrily.

Charlotte was just a kid and she probably didn't know what killing meant. Or at least not completely. The girl had been desperate for some sleep and Bellamy hadn't exactly helped by giving her a knife and telling her _Slay your demons_. But Clarke Griffin knew exactly what killing someone meant, and yet here she was: tied to a rope, pulled by a horse with a grounder on it and reminding herself how many people she had killed, remembering all of their faces. She remembered all the Grounder's bodies when she walked out of the drop ship, the horrible smell of blood and death at Mount Weather. Death that she had caused just by pulling a lever. Monty had helped with the ventilation program and Bellamy had pulled the lever with her butt she had made the decision.

Clarke tripped on a branch as she thought of her friends. She was just so tired, she couldn't walk anymore. She had to rest. Her shirt was covered with cuts, her face with blood and her pants and shoes with dirt. She hadn't slept in what felt like forever, her nightmares always woke her up.

"Get up" the grounder said pulling Clarke out of her thoughts. She noticed she was lying on the ground with her eyes barely open. The grounder cursed under his breath before picking Clarke up and putting her facedown on his horse. She was so tired she fell asleep. She woke up when the grounder abruptly pulled her off the horse and put a bag over her head. Clarke hated not knowing where she was or where she stepped. She heard doors opening and closing as she walked. After a while the grounder stopped her and forced her on her knees.

"Leave us" Clarke heard a deep, British voice say before hearing doors open and close again. She was blinded by the light in the room as the bag was removed from her head. She blinked a couple of times before her eyesight adjusted to the light. She saw a man with brown hair and dark eyes, almost... black.

"So you must be Wanheda" the man said as he circled Clarke, studying her. Clarke just glared at him since she was gagged and couldn't talk.

"The Commander told me about you" he said kneeling in front of Clarke and taking her gag off.

"There, now you can speak" he said as threw the gag aside.

"You look horrible" he said looking at her clothes. Clarke stayed quiet.

"The Commander wanted me to look for you and bring you to her. Did you know about it?" He said cautiously looking at Clarke's reaction.

"The _Commander_ could have searched for me herself" Clarke said Lexa's name contemptuously. Her voice came out hoarse since she hadn't spoke in months.

"Well you should know the Commander is busy. Anyway, It's not the time to be discussing what you think of the Commander, I believe we will have time for that in the future" he said as Clarke furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What do you want from me?" Clarke asked

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Carter kom Azgeda" he said.

 _Ice Nation_ Clarke thought.

"And why would you help the Commander?" Clarke asked.

"Well we are part of the Coalition. Anyway, I believe you will be helpful to me more than you will to the Commander" he said

"You mean you're not going to bring me to the Commander?"

"Well no. That would be breaking the Coalition and starting a war with all the clans and Skaikru. No no that's not what I want. What I mean is that I have questions that I believe you can answer"

"And why would I answer them?"

"Well I heard the Commander abandoned you in time of need, so I don't think you owe her or her followers any favors" Clarke thought about it for a second.

Lexa had betrayed her at Mount Weather and she was still furious at her, but that didn't mean she had to do the same to her. Clarke knew, deep down, that she would've done the same if she had been in Lexa's position, but she still couldn't bring herself to trust Lexa anymore.

"I'm listening" Carter smiled slightly before helping Clarke up.

"Well I want to know all you can tell me about her _seken_ Indra" he said untying her hands.

"I don't know much about her. She seems pretty loyal to Le- the Commander" Clarke said while rubbing her sore wrists.

"Well, what about her _fleimkeipa_ Titus?"

"Who?" Clarke asked confused.

"Nevermind. What do you know about the _nahili_?" He asked

"The what?" Clarke asked confused once more. Carter studied Clarke's expression for a few seconds before calling his guards.

"Well, Wanheda, we will see each other again. Soon I hope"

The guards tied her wrists behind her back again and directed her towards the door.

"Have fun with the Commander" was all Clarke heard before something hit her head hard and she blacked out.

 **There's always a British antagonist muahaha. Okay that was wierd. I'll try to post a chapter every week. So see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up in a room she didn't recognize. She tried to sit up and grimaced as a sharp pain went through her head.

"Don't get up just yet" she heard a familiar voice saying.

"You got hit pretty hard" Clarke glared at Lexa as she walked towards her. Lexa saw the hurt and betrayal in Clarke's eyes.

"Clarke I-"

"You said you cared about me. That the only reason you had saved me at the village was that you didn't care about the 250 people that died because I was safe" Clarke interrupted.

"And then you betrayed me" She finished

"I had to think about my people, Clarke. Try to understand that" Lexa said sitting down on the bed in front of Clarke.

"I tried. I tried to understand, but I can't. We could've fought together. And we would've won. They were outnumbered and trapped" Clarke said.

Lexa didn't have an answer to that. Clarke was right. They would've fought and won if she only hadn't run away. But she had.

Clarke pushed the covers off of her and stood up while Lexa was lost in thought. Luckily for her Lexa was ready to catch her when she tripped on her own foot.

"Careful" Lexa said as she caught Clarke by her shoulders. Clarke pushed her away, gaining a look of hurt from Lexa, and sat on the bed with her throbbing head in her hands.

"What you want from me? Why am I here?" Clarke asked raising her head.

"Return you to your mother" Lexa answered

"Why?"

"Peace. She's been attacking villages in the woods" Lexa explained

"My mom has been attacking villages?" Lexa nodded curtly.

"But why? I thought she wanted peace with the grounders"

"She thinks we have you as a hostage, so she took hostages of her own from the villages" Lexa explained.

"What if I don't want to go back to Camp Jaha" Clarke said

"You have to" a bald guy said walking into the room.

"Titus" Lexa said

"Excuse me for the interruption, Heda. We just received a message from Skaikru" Titus explained

"What do they say?" Lexa asked

"The girl has to be at their front gate by midday" Titus said

"The GIRL has a name" Clarke said slightly angry but mostly annoyed.

"It's already late, we will have to go after breakfast" Lexa said standing up

"I don't want breakfast. We can go right now" Clarke said standing up.

"You have to eat" Lexa said

"No I don't' Clarke protested heading towards the door bumping into Lexa's shoulder.

"You can't travel without having eaten you-"

"Watch me" Clarke said walking out the door.

Titus looked at Lexa as she shook her head sighing.

"She has some attitude" Titus said annoyed.

"Get the horses ready" Lexa said

"Sha, Heda" Titus said before heading to the door. A second later he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Duty" he raised his right hand

"Feelings" he raised his left hand. He then closed the door behind him leaving Lexa to her thoughts.

"We should stop" Lexa said. Clarke just ignored her and continued down the road.

"Clarke" Lexa called a second later.

"What _Commander_?" Clarke said with annoyance in her voice.

"Did you hear what I said?" Lexa said making her horse go a little faster to catch up with Clarke.

"I did" Clarke answered simply.

"Well...?" Lexa asked expectantly

"You said we have to be there by midday, we're going to be late if we stop. Wouldn't want that for the _Commander"_ Clarke said. Lexa sighed as Clarke surpassed her once more. The rest of the ride was silent, it took a couple of hours to get to camp but they eventually did it.

When they arrived the guards opened the gate and then called Abby as Clarke and Lexa dismounted from the horses.

"Clarke!" Abby exclaimed as she rushed towards her daughter and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, mom" Clarke answered unenthusiastically as she hugged her mother back. After a few seconds her mother let her go taking a step back and putting her hands on Clarke's shoulders to take a good look at her.

"You're alive" Abby stated smiling.

"Yeah" Clarke answered nodding. Lexa cleared her throat behind them catching both Abby's and Clarke's attention and making them turn around.

"We honored our part of the deal, you have your daughter. Now honor yours" Lexa said.

"You should've stopped to think about that when you abandoned us at Mount Weather, Commander" Abby said. Lexa's and Camp Jaha's guards raised their weapons simultaneously.

"Woah, put your guns down" Clarke said, but the guards acted as if she hadn't said a word.

"Mom" Clarke said looking at her mom expectantly. But her mother just continue staring at Lexa and her guards.

"You should retreat, Commander. I don't think three against ten is a fair fight" Abby said.

"You're making the wrong choice" Lexa said glaring at Clarke's mother. Abby nodded to one of the guards who closed the gate.

Lexa finally understood why Abby hadn't come to Polis herself to get Clarke: she wanted Lexa to feel as hopeless as her daughter had felt when she abandoned them at Mount Weather. She wanted to make Lexa look week in front of her people. What would she even tell the citizens of Polis and of all the villages she had to protect? She couldn't protect her own people because she was weak enough to let one person fool her. That had already happened once, even if it was under different circumstances. Lexa knew what she had to do,but she knew this was different.

Lexa glared at Abby before turning to look at Clarke silently asking for forgiveness for what she would have to do.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim" Lexa said before turning her horse around and trotting away. She had to make her decision with her mind and not with her heart. She had to attack Skaikru's village and take her people back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever but I've had writers' block and it sucked. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"We'll attack at sunset. First group with me up front, the second with Indra at the sides" Lexa explained to her generals while she illustrated the attack on the map in front of her. When she finished talking she turned directly to Indra.

"Attack only if you hear the signal" Lexa ordered.

"Yes, Heda" Indra replied nodding once.

"Council dismissed" Lexa said. The generals and Indra bowed their heads before filing out of the tent. As they did Lexa saw Octavia staring at her.

"Okteivia" Lexa said addressing her.

"Heda, I know Abby attacked your villages..." Octavia started

"Yes...?" Lexa said urging her to continue.

"I want to ask permission not to fight tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask of you but they're still my friends" Octavia concluded.

"Octavia, you have your responsibilities as I have mine" Lexa said firmly.

"But-"

"You will fight, Octavia. Now go get some rest, we have an attack to accomplish" Lexa ordered. Octavia bowed her head and then silently left Lexa's tent as Lexa sighed tiredly.

~Camp Jaha~

"Mom you can't attack another clan's village for no reason. Especially Lexa's! You know? The one who offered you protection and a place in her alliance?" Clarke half-shouted at her mother.

"The one who left us to die at Mount Weather!" Abby shouted back. Clarke scoffed frustratedly. They were fighting since she had gotten back but everything she said was useless against her mother's stubbornness.

"At least release the hostages" Clarke said

"I can't do that" Abby said. Clarke looked at her incredulously, she scoffed again and then angrily walked out of the MedBay, ignoring her mother's calls.

When she stepped into the cold breeze she was greeted by Bellamy and Raven. Clarke rushed forward hugging both of them tightly, not wanting to let go.

"We thought you were dead" Bellamy said once Clarke had reluctantly broken the hug.

"Pshh, please. Clarke Griffin dead? I never believed it, I always knew you were having a good time in the woods" Raven said making Bellamy and Clarke laugh.

"I missed you both so much" Clarke said.

"So did we" Raven said.

"So... can we know what happened in there?" Bellamy asked. Clarke looked behind her at the MedBay.

"My mom is being stubborn" Clarke said sighing.

"Same mother same daughter" Raven said.

"Or something like that"

"So what happened with the Commander?"

"My mom thought Lexa had me as a prisoner when I left camp so she told her that if she brought me back by midday she would release the hostages and stop attacking her villages. But she didn't and she's probably going to start a war between Trikru and Skaikru. Again" Clarke explained frustratedly.

Raven and Bellamy looked at each other then back at Clarke.

"Maybe there's something you should know" Raven told her.

"And it's better if we talk somewhere private" Bellamy said taking Clarke's hand and led her to his tent with Raven following. Bellamy set his rifle down on his sleeping bad then turned around.

"Ok what is it?" Clarke asked.

"A couple of weeks ago a guy cam to camp. He wanted to speak to your mother" Bellamy explained

"We didn't trust him but Abby wanted to hear what he had to say anyway" Raven continued.

"So what did he want?" Clarke asked

"That's the part we don't know" Bellamy said.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked confused.

"Your mother talked to him privately and after that conversation she started the Commander's villages thinking she had you"

"She doubled the guards on lookout" Raven added.

"What could he have possibly said to make her act that way?" Clarke said. The three thought for a moment.

"Maybe he forced her to attack the villages" Raven suggested

"Or he was really really convincing" Bellamy guessed

"Either way we'll never know if we don't talk to my mom" Clarke said.

"I-" Bellamy was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting his name. He picked up his rifle and jogged outside, quickly followed by a curious Raven and a confused Clarke.

"What's happening?" Bellamy asked Miller, who had called his name.

"I think I saw someone in the woods" Miller said.

"Which direction?" Bellamy asked.

"Front of the gate"

"I'll go check. Don't tell anyone we don't want to spread panic"

"Okay. Nice to see your alive, Clarke" Miller said before jogging away.

"I'm coming with you" Clarke said

"No way, what if there really are Grounders out there?"

"I wasn't asking for your permission"

~Line Break~

Bellamy and Clarke snuck out of Camp with a little help from Raven.

"You know everybody asked a lot of questions. When you... you know, left" Bellamy said while they were walking. Clarke sighed.

"Yeah I imagined they would. I'm sorry"

"It-" Bellamy was interrupted my the sound of bushes rustling. He pointed his rifle toward the person who came out but immediately put it down.

"Octavia" he whispered

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Commander?"

"She sent me to tell you that you have to leave camp before she attacks" Octavia said.

"And why would she tell us that? Isn't that the whole point of surprise?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know, but you have to leave now if you want to make it before sunset"

"Sunset?"

"That's when she'll attack"


End file.
